I want to Confess! But How!
by anmi2830
Summary: Sawako is Inlove with kazehaya-kun and she wanted to confess! But how could she confess when suddenly, Kazehaya-kun called her and said He has someone he likes? How will things turn out? Read and Found out!


How is it that I fell in love with Kazehaya-kun?  
>So Deeply, So Quikly? When I am with him,<br>everything is just so natural,  
>He accepted me so easily while everyone doesn't.<br>And eventually, I grew to fall for his smile  
>that makes me calm and safe.<br>What I Don't Understand is how difficult it is for  
>me to speak the words I really want to. The THREE<br>main words that is,I Love You.  
>Arg! Just Thinking about it makes my heartbeats so<br>fast and makes my face so red as a tomato.  
>I scribbled down some ideas at a scratch of paper in<br>my notebook.

First: _"Ahaha! Kazehaya-kun! I love You!_  
><strong>-NO. That is Too much for me! I couldn't say that<strong>  
><strong>in the first place!<strong>

Second:"_ Umm,Kazehaya-kun! I know it's surprising but.._  
><em>I LOVE YOU! "<em>  
><strong>-NO WAY! Definitely not.. I don't have the strength <strong>  
><strong>for that.<strong>

Third:_" Ohayo Kazehaya-Kun! Umm I have a coupon ticket_  
><em>for the amusement park and i thought that you would be<em>  
><em>able to come with me cause the truth is, I like you <em>  
><em>Kazehaya-kun!<em>  
><strong>-Wait! Definitely not! I definitely do not have<strong>  
><strong>the courage to say those words to him!<strong>

I was very disappointed cause I was out of ideas, so  
>I crumpled out all of the papers and throw it at the<br>bin so no one could read it. Then suddenly my phone rang  
>and saw kazehaya's name on it so i answered it<br>immediately.

_"Umm Kazehaya-kun?! Why did you call at such a late_  
><em>hour?"<em>

"Hhahaah! I am very sorry sawako, are you already  
>sleeping or did i disturbed you?"<p>

_"What?! No! Definitely not kazehaya-kun! Why is it?_

"umm The truth is.. Sawako, I like someone.."

when I heard him said** "I LIKE SOMEONE"** everything  
>just gone blank and black. My heartaches so much i<br>wanted to cry but I musn't let him realize that so  
>I continue talking to him, as much as possible normal<br>so he wouldn't realize it.

_"Really? I'm Glad!"_ I told him, but I really wanted  
>to throw him a lot of questions like, Who is it? Why<br>did you like her? and many more.

" Well the prolem is, I wanted to confess to her, but  
>I don't know how to. Could you help me, Sawako? I mean<br>we're friends right?"

when I heard _**WE'RE FIRENDS RIGHT?**_ pained me more. And  
>most of all I have to help him confess to that girl.<br>Oh how lucky she is.

_" well, I don't know much, I'm sorry kazehaya-kun! I_  
><em>won't be able to help you."<em> I mean I don't know how  
>to confess to you so I couldn't really know how to<br>help him.

"then, for you, sawako? what kind of confession from  
>the guy do you like?"<p>

_"Me? I think, first he will approach me by surprise_  
><em>the suddenly call me by my full name then he will<em>  
><em>kneel down and would not mind others and confess to me.<em>  
><em>It's more like a proposal but I like romantic things<em>  
><em>like that hahahah"<em>

"ohhh... Then Bye!"

_"Wait kazehaya-kun!"_

after that all i heard was beep and nothing more.  
>So I just sleep.<p>

**~The Next Day~**

It was our break and I was with Ayane and Chizuru and  
>kazehaya-kun, I can't find him. I was depressed and<br>I ayane and chizuru noticed. So they tried their best  
>to cheer me up. And so I saw kazehaya-kun coming in<br>heading straight to us, when he finally reached us,  
>he suddenly said," sawako let's meet at a park. I<br>mean , like ummm, have fun" I was confused but so, I  
>accepted.<br>Later on I arrived at our meeting place and I saw him  
>waiting for me.<br>_"Maybe He wants to treat me because the confession was_  
><em>a confess?"<em> I was thinking of many things why he  
>invited me, then he suddenly said " sawako, do you want<br>to eat something? or do anything?" I told him nothing  
>but he insisted, so I told him I want some ice cream<br>so he got me some. And when he was back buying the ice  
>cream we sat at a nearby bench and was eating it. We<br>are so silent. The silent is killing me. And so I  
>was thinking <em>*how did the confession of kazehaya-kun <em>  
><em>ended up?* and if ever they would be together, Will<em>  
><em>kazehaya-kun LEAVE ME?<em>

... When that thought came up I was shocked and suddenly  
>said <em>" Kazehaya-kun, you're the most important person<em>  
><em>in my life for me."<em> Then kazehaya-kun looked at me  
>and said<p>

**"Sawako, I-i'm sorry"**_ when I heard him said that, it_  
><em>pained me more in my chest that tears are falling..<em>

"Sawako. Please do not cry." After he said that he  
>hugged me tightly knowing that it really is a rejection.<br>I know very well that a rejection hurts. But for him to  
>answer so quickly hurts more.<p>

_"B-but kazehaya- kun, it's just that, T-the .._  
><em>T-the r..re..rejection..it hurts.. so much.."<em> I said  
>while I am crying so hard while holding his shirt.<p>

**"R-Rejection?!** His voice sounded really confuse  
><strong>When did I.. Don't , Sawako that was a confession?!<strong>  
><em>Suddenly kazehaya's face was now as red as a tomato.<em>

I nodded. Making him know it really is a confession.

Kazehaya then face palmed himself and after that he  
>laugh. I was so confuse.<em> " K-kazehaya-kun! w-why are<em>  
><em>you laughing?!"<em> I asked very curious. "Ah, It's just  
>that, this datewas the worst, I mean I planned to<br>confess to you in here with lots of people but it  
>turned out there's just a few of them today and suddenly<br>you confessed to me." He said that while laughing.  
><strong><em>"W-wait?! This is a Date?! And Y-you plan to confess<em>**  
><strong><em>to me?! But the girl you like kazehaya-kun?"<em>** I was so  
>confuse, everything was fast." sawako, the girl i like<br>is **YOU**, that is why i asked you so you'd like my  
>confession." when i heard him say that, my face<br>suddenly turned red and so i was blushing furiously.  
>Kazehaya on the other hand turned serious all of the<br>sudden and kneeled down in front of me and said:

" Kuronuma, I know there aren't so many people here,  
>but still there are some who will witness this,<br>Kuronuma Sawako, Since the first time I have saw you  
>I have fallen in love with you. Will you be my<br>girlfriend?"

When kazehaya-kun said those word i was so happy that  
>I wanted to jump, and so I hugged him and said<p>

_" I love you too! I-i was so happy! Yes i want to be_  
><em>your girlfriend kazehaya-kun!"<em>

_so the confession didn't turned out on how we planned, _  
><em>but atleast we were able to express each other's feeling <em>  
><em>to each other.<em> 


End file.
